The Name Is Black, Jet Black
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This is a new story, it is a branch off from I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak. As always please read and hopefully enjoy, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble, please leave me feedback, thanks.
1. The James Bond Marathon

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**The Name Is Black, Jet Black.**_

_Chapter 1._

_This story, though a different title is a side story of the "I Am Mouse, Hear Me Squeak" stories, and as such contains all the characters. It is my homage to the James Bond films, I plead with Cubby Brocoli not to sue me!_

Commander Jet Black has been living as part of my extended mice family for a month now, the injuries that he received in his fight with the thugs, though not completely healed, were well on the way to completely healing.

The guys and I had all decided to have one of our famouse James Bond marathons and had asked Commander Black if he wanted to join us.

**Jet:** Sure, I would love to join you, back on Mars we are able to receive your tv broadcasts, and have been able to for many years, so I've kind of grown up with James Bond.

The James Bond marathon was about to begin, but there was no sign of Jet, I decided to go and look for him, cos after all he didn't want to miss a single film. I eventually found the Commander in his room.

**Me:** Jet, are you coming we are about...

My sentence tailed off as I laid eyes on the sight that stood before me, the Commander completely dressed up as James Bond, including and imitation Walther PPK handgun.

**Jet:** The name is Black, Jet Black.

**Me:** Oh my god, you look fantastic. We have never actually dressed up as characters from the films, maybe we should.

I made my way to town and bought a whole heap of James Bond film costumes and then returned home, I walked into the living room where the rest of the guys were all sat.

**Me:** You know guys, why don't we all dress up as characters from the James Bond movies?

The guys all thought that it was a great idea, and made their way to the pile of costumes that I had bought, then they dissapeared to get themselves ready.

Two hours later, the big reveal and oh my god what a reveal. Modo had dressed up as Jaws, Hawk, because of his stature, had dressed up as Odd Job, complete with bowler hat, Charley, well she could really only be Miss Money Penny, Throttle was dressed up as M, Vinnie had dressed up as Alec Trevelyan (aka 006), Matt, of course got to be Fransisco Scaramanga, (aka The Man With The Golden Gun), owing to the fact that Throttle had bought him a replica of the actual golden gun, Josh became Ernst Blofeld, and me well I became Q. We all looked fantastic, then came the main event, standing at the top of the stairs was Jet, complete with the James Bond pose. Again he uttered those imortal words.

**Jet:** The name is Black, Jet Black.

There was much cheering and whistling as everyone congratulated each other on how good they looked as their character.

Jet made his way over to where I stood.

**Jet:** Hello Q, have you got some sort of gadget that will allow us to watch the films?

**Me:** Oh grow up 007, now I want these DVD's kept in pristine condition.

**Jet:** You can trust me Q.

**Me:** Yes, that's usually my first mistake.

We all fell about laughing at the attempt by Jet and myself at a little 'Bond' roll play, after the laughter had died down, we all made our way into the living room and took our seats, ready to watch the first film in the marathon, which would be "Dr No".

We had now spent four hours watching the films, so I decided that it was time for a break.

**Me:** Would any of you guys like a drink?

**Jet:** I'll have a root beer, shaken not stirred.

**Me:** You'll have a thump from me if you keep this up!

Again the sound of hearty laughter filled the room. After our intermission, we all sat down and began the second part of the marathon, the movie to begin part two of the marathon was "for Your Eyes Only", as the films beginning credits began to roll, a sudden silence descended on the room, and that is how it would remain for the rest of the marathon.

It was now 4 am and the end credits of the last movie, "Casino Royale", were rolling, I reached for the remote and stopped the DVD, and made sure that all the DVD's were back in their respective boxes and placed back in my locked glass cupboard, these were the only DVD's of mine that got this treatment as they were my pride and joy. After locking the cupboard, the guys and I all said goodnight to each other and went to our rooms to bed.

We had all now been asleep for about three hours, when I was awoken by the sound of one of the guys moaning and groaning, I got out of bed and put my dressing gown on and exited my room to try and see if I could find which of the mice it was that was doing the moaning. It didn't take much detective work on my part to find the cause of the noise, I stood outside Jet's room and could hear him talking in his sleep, I realised that he was just having a bad dream, and I began to make my way back to my room.

It was then that Jet said something that made me stop dead in my tracks, he called out the name Drax, I didn't want to intrude, but if he kept this up, the whole house would be awake, and I would have my hands full of tired and irritable mice. I quietly entered Jet's room, I walked over to the side of his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder and just gave him a gentle rock.

**Me:** Jet, Jet, come on bro, wake up.

Jet woke up with a start, his fur was absolutely covered in sweat droplets.

**Jet:** Vin, oh thank god it's you bro.

**Me:** That must have been one intense dream, do you wanna tell me about it?

**Jet:** Hell no, you would think that I was just being stupid and you would laugh at me.

**Me:** Oh Commander, you still have a lot to learn about me. There is no way that I would laugh at you and as for thinking that you are stupid, trust me, I don't. I'll let you into a secret, I had the same experience with Vinnie sometime back, he had an intense dream, but I managed to help him out, so why don't you give me a chance to help you out?

**Jet:** Ok here goes, it all stems from our James Bond Marathon. I'm James Bond and I'm on board Drax's Moonraker Shuttle, I know now that it was all a dream, but at the time it seemed so real.

I managed to settle the Commander back to sleep, even though by now it was daylight outside, and I made my way back to my bed and stayed there until 11.00 am.

I awoke at 11.00 am and made my way downstairs to get myself a drink and maybe a little late breakfast, I entered the kitchen and found Jet sat at the kitchen table, Daniel the chef had made Jet a cup of soathing herbal tea.

**Daniel:** Good morning sir, if you will forgive me saying so sir, you look as though you could drink a cup of my herbal tea too.

**Me:** Ah Daniel, your legendary herbal tea, I like the sound of that my friend and I would indeed love a cup, if you would be so kind.

Daniel made me a cup of herbal tea and placed it in front of me, I took a sip from the cup and could instantly feel myself beginning to relax. Daniel could see that Jet and I needed some time to talk, so he left the room and closed the door behind him.

**Me:** Remind me to give Daniel a raise, he always knows how to make a mouse relax, though in your case Jet, I see that you are still a little tense.

**Jet:** Vin, I'm sorry for waking you up earlier, it's just that the dream that I had seemed so real, I actually felt as though I was there, playing the roll of James Bond

**Me:** Jet, don't think that you are alone in having such realistic dreams, I have never told anybody this, but I too have been plagued by the realness of a dream, to the extent that I felt that I was going to die. Now that I see that you are prone to realistic dreams, maybe next time we have a James Bond Movie marathon, once it is finished, maybe we could all just sit with a cup of Daniel's herbal tea, to help us all get a peaceful sleep, and you may rest assured my friend that the only people that know of your affliction are you, me and Daniel, and that is how it will remain.

We could both now hear the tired stumblings of many mice heading towards the kitchen.

**Me:** Oh well, there goes my stock of Root Beer.

Both myself and Jet began to laugh, as many bottles of the mice's favourite drink began to dissapear from the cupboard.

A wry smile spread across Jet's face.

**Jet:** So, I guess if I'm James Bond, then I get to make eyes at the lovely Miss Money Penny.

Matt heard this, needless to say he was not impressed.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	2. The Birth Of MI6: Mouse Division

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**The Name Is Black, Jet Black.**_

_Chapter 2._

_The Birth of MI6, Mouse Division_

It had been twelve months since our most wonderful James Bond Marathon. It now seemed as though Commander Black was here to stay, my house renovating business was booming, I now had more money than I knew what to do with. Enter Commander Black.

It was a bright, sunny and warm Sunday morning, I had taken advantage of a little me time and had set up a seat, a table and a sun shade, on the table was a glass of ice cold root beer, in the seat was me complete with my copy of the Sunday newspaper. I began to read my paper, _So much death and destruction, what is our world coming to?_ I thought, I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a soft and calm voice behind me, the voice was that of Commander Black.

**Jet:** Oh Vin, sorry, your having some quiet time, I will come back later.

**Me:** Commander, it's ok, I was just reading my paper, and becoming more and more depressed so you've actually done me a favour, now what can I do for you?

**Jet:** Before I start Vin, please don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way, you and the guys have taken me into your lovely home, and I'm grateful, I really am.

**Me:** There's a but coming isn't there?

**Jet:** As always, you get right to the heart of the matter. I am bored, I need something to do to occupy my mind.

**Me:** Did you have something in mind?

**Jet:** I want to become James Bond!

**Me:** Right, ok not to pour cold water on your...musings, but you do realise that James Bond is a fictional character don't you?

**Jet:** Of course I do Vin, what I meant was that I want to become a Secret Agent!

**Me:** Well, and please don't take my comments the wrong way, but I'm pretty sure that they won't allow a mouse into the Secret Service.

The commander now looked totally dejected, he hung is head and started to slink away, one would almost say that he looked like a five year old child that couldn't get their own way.

**Me:** Commander, I didn't say anything about not giving it a go, I know some very influential people, some of which owe me a few favours. I will make a few enquiries on your behalf.

**Jet:** You mean it, you would do that for me?

**Me:** You bet I will, just don't get your hopes up to high.

I rose from my seat and made my way back to the house and entered my study, making sure that I shut and locked the door, I was going to need all of my concentration and diplomacy to pull this mammoth task off.

I made a few calls, most of the people I spoke to just gave me the polite brush off, then suddenly paydirt, I hit the mother load, well sort of, my final phone call was to a very dear friend of mine deep in the government, as I feared he told me that the secret service would not allow mice to join, but he did give me an idea, why not start a new department?, the idea was so crazy that it might just work. I decided to take my friend up on his idea, he assured me that he would back us all the way. This was it, the birth of MI6: Mouse Division, and since it would be my money backing the venture, I was to be in charge, my new codename M000 (M triple zero).

I ended my call with the usual pleasantries one usually uses when talking to a respected member of parliament, and went in search of the commander to give him the news. I found the commander in Charley's garage, sat quietly in the office, he had borrowed Matt's replica of the golden gun and was probably thinking about how good it would feel to hold one. I knocked politely on the door and entered the office.

**Me:** Commander, I'm sorry but it was as I feared, there is no room for mice in the secret service.

**Jet:** Damn, oh well, at least you tried your hardest, thanks Vin.

**Me:** Now wait just a minute Commander, I didn't say that it was a totally fruitless call, you are still going to become a secret agent, we all are, I have started a new secret agent division, you, my young friend, will hence forth, be known as Commander Jet Black, M001. Throttle becomes M002, Vinnie is M003, Modo will become M004, Rimfire is to become M005, Josh is M006 and Matt becomes M007. Toby will become the Quartermaster or Q, and unlike James Bond, you will respect young Toby, because if I hear of any shenanigans between you two, I will dispose of you, and it won't be pretty. Am I understood Commander?

**Jet:** Completely sir.

**Me:** Now, tomorrow, I will travel to London, to the MI5 building, I will meet with my friend and set about getting us some office space within the MI5 building. Commander, I would like you to travel with me, because after all, you are the main reason why we will be having an office in London.

I decided to call a meeting for the rest of the mice and Charley to let them know what was going on. Upon hearing the ambitious plans, all the mice were now sporting deeply shocked looks, though I could tell that deep down, they all wished that they had thought of doing it sooner.

It is now Monday morning, the day of the journey to London, it had been decided that not only would Commander Black be joining me, but Matt and Toby would be coming too.

After a three hour journey, we made it to the centre of London, we met up with my MP friend, Jonathan Hogben-Smythe, and made our way to the prestigious and very secretive building that is MI5.

Jonathan unlocked the entrance door with his special keycard and allowed us all to enter. He led us to the reception desk.

**Reception Clerk:** Good morning Mr Smythe, what can I do for you today?

**Jonathan:** My friends here are starting up a new division of the secret service, and as such are going to need a very large office and workspace.

**Reception Clerk:** Ah yes, the Prime Minister has informed me of the new division and has asked me to source the office and workspace, you will be pleased to know that I have managed to get your friends one of the penthouse office areas. I will just call a guide for you who will lead you to the new offices.

The Clerk called for the guide and asked him to lead us to what would become our new offices. After a few minutes the lift arrived at the top floor.

**Guide:** Top floor MI6: Mouse Division.

**Me:** Whoa, you mean we got the complete penthouse floor?

**Guide:** Indeed you have sir.

The lift doors opened and we all piled out of the lift, there was a large office at one end of the corridor, on the office door was a plaque which read, MI6: Mouse Division, underneath the title was my new codename M000, I opened the door to my new office and we all entered, there was a hive of activity with decorators and engineers making my new office ready for me to take the helm of the new division.

**Guide:** Now sir, as with all the offices in this building, as well as the main lift there is a secret lift which will take you to a top secret secure area, for use in an emergency.

I looked to the far wall where there were some engineers working and could see the open shaft that would become my secret lift. We now left my office and walked into the next room, larger than my office and again full with people milling about decorating and installing things, this room would be Toby's, sorry, Q's lab.

**Me:** So Q, do you think this place will be big enough for you?

**Toby:** Are you kidding? I could get lost in here, and not be seen for years.

**Guide:** You will also be gaining a team of highly trained lab assistants, who will carry out your every instruction.

**Toby:** But I'm a mouse, does anyone have a problem with that?

**Guide:** Sir, your assistants have been trained to follow your instructions and not to ask questions.

**Toby:** Hey Vin, did you hear that, he called me sir.

**Me:** Get used to it my young friend, cos you'll be hearing it a lot.

With our tour of our new offices complete, I decide that it was time for something to eat and drink, so we thanked our guide for showing us around and made for the entrance to go into London for some late lunch.

**Reception Clerk:** Excuse me sir, before you leave, you will be needing your new office keycards.

The clerk handed me a box with a load of keycards in it, each card had our respective codename embossed onto them.

**Reception Clerk:** Do not lose these cards as you will need them, you will need to swipe them through the card reader at the entrance door to gain access, then, at the lift, again swipe the card in the card reader, the lift will arrive and take you straight to your floor.

I took the box of cards from the clerk's hands and we left the building.

**Jonathan:** Those cards also get you into the secret parliament entrance, which is under Big Ben. Now I know that you are hungry and thirsty, but these cards will even cover that too.

We entered the secret parliament entrance, Jonathan led us to a posh restaurant.

**Jonathan:** You are secret agents now, it is not safe for you to eat or drink out in the public domain, at least here you know that you will have a meal and a drink that won't kill you, unless the chef is having a bad day of course.

After we had eaten our fill, Jonathan made his apologies for being a busy man and left.

**Me:** Well guys, we should head home, we have got lots to talk about.

We all made our way home back to the Isle Of Man. We all sat down and talked about the day that me, Matt, Jet and Toby had just had, I handed out the security keycards to the rest of the guys and gave them the instructions for there use.

Today we had seen the future for the Biker Mice From Mars, who would now be known as The Secret Biker Mice From Mars.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	3. Our First Mission

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**The Name Is Black, Jet Black.**_

_Chapter 3._

_Our First Mission._

It has now been two whole weeks since the formation of MI6: Mouse Division. Admiral Tusk has now been made aware of our new venture and has given us his blessing to continue, in the two weeks since the birth of the new division, all had been relatively quiet, aside from accepting deliveries of new equipment and getting used to our office surroundings that is.

Thursday morning, third operational week, 07:00 hrs. our first mission call, it was Admiral Tusk calling on the vid link from Martian High Command.

**Me (M000):** Admiral Tusk, greetings from MI6: Mouse Division, is this a social call or do you have a job for us?

**Tusk:** I have a job for you and your bro's, sorry, colleagues to cut your teeth on.

**Me:** Tell me more Admiral, if you'll forgive the pun, I'm all ears.

**Tusk:** Still the same old Vin. It has been brought to my attention that a female Martian Mouse has been captured and has been subjected to some horrendous testing and prodding, as far as intel goes, she has been subjected to what might be considered torture. So you ask why bother your good selves about it, after all she's only a female mouse?, wrong, she is the daughter of a prominent Martian diplomat.

**Me:** Understood Admiral, so what are our orders?

**Tusk:** Vin, I want you to select a team of Agents, to go to where she is being held and to effect a rescue.

**Me: **Does this female mouse have a name?

**Tusk:** Yes she does, it is Kayla Diamond, I'm uploading her picture and details to your computer now. I would suggest that one of the Agents to avoid using for this rescue is Throttle, as he may be considered to be too close to the mission.

**Me:** How so Admiral?

**Tusk:** Her father is Admiral Steel Diamond, a long time close friend of Throttle's.

**Me:** Hmm, that complicates things a little, but fear not Admiral, I will use some of the best mice that I have for the job, M000 out.

I made my way into the recreation room where all the mice were waiting for the first mission to arrive.

**Me:** Guys, we have our first mission, now for this mission I will require the following Agents, Commander Black (M001), Throttle (M002), Modo (M004) and Matt (M007).

The four agents all stepped forward.

**Me:** Right guys follow me.

We all entered my office so that I could begin their briefing for the mission.

**Me: **Right guys, as this is our first ever briefing this is what is going to happen, in all briefing's you will only be known by your number, so in Commander Black's case, he will just be known as 001, is that clear?

**All:** Yes Sir.

**Me:** Good.

I print off the picture and the details of the female mouse four times, and hand one copy to each agent.

**Me:** This, gentlemice, is Miss Kayla...

**002:** Diamond!

**Me:** Yes 002, Miss Kayla Diamond, now for the benefit of 001, 004, and 007, would you like to continue the details 002?

**002:** Miss Kayla Diamond, is the daughter of a Martian Diplomat by the name of Steel Diamond, she is 25 years of age, and a lady through and through.

**007:** Ok, there is something your not telling us, like for instance, how do you know so much about this female and her father?

**Me:** I'll field that one 002, that is on a need to know basis, and at the moment you do not need to know, all you do need to know is that the lady is in trouble and fighting for her life, it's up to you guys to go rescue her.

**007:** But Vin?, sorry 000.

**Me:** That's enough, the four of you will now report to Q, he has your new equipment for this mission, and let me emphasise you four had better pay heed to Q cos if ya don't, you will have me to deal with, is that clear?

**All:** As crystal sir.

**Me:** Ok you are all dismissed, except for you 002, I would like you to remain for a minute.

The three other mice left my office and made their way to Q's lab, Throttle (002) remained in my office.

**002:** What is it 000? Why did you want me to remain?

**Me:** Throttle, please take a seat.

Throttle did as I asked a sat down.

**Me:** Throttle, when Admiral Tusk contacted me with regard to this mission, he told me that I could pick any of the agents that I had at my disposal, though he did ask me to avoid using you, the reason, he felt that you were too close to the situation to be objective and not to put the mission in jeopardy, please don't make me sorry that I went against his wishes.

**002:** You can count on me sir.

Throttle now joined the other three mice in Q's lab. Inside the lab were the bikes of Jet, Modo and Throttle, plus one very tricked out Aston Martin DB5.

**Q:** Now, 001, 002, and 004, your bikes have been improved, I have improved the weapon systems, I have also installed a silent running feature as well as an invisibility cloak.

**007:** So you can now be truly quiet as...MICE.

**Q:** Oh grow up 007, now 007 as you have a slight aversion to two wheels, you get the Aston Martin DB5, again I have improved the weapon systems and I have installed the same silent running feature and invisibility cloak. It goes without saying guys, but I will say it anyway, I want these vehicles kept in pristine condition.

**All:** Q, you worry too much.

**Q:** Having seen what you guys are capable of before becoming secret agents, it's an occupational hazard.

With this rather sarcastic endorsement still ringing in their ears, the four mice walked to their respective vehicles. After thirty seconds and a room filled with the sound of screeching tyres, the mice were now on their way.

Two days later, the guys arrive just outside of the town where Kayla is being held, 001 now spoke to the group through the improved helmet comm.

**001:** Ok bro's, button up, activate invisibility cloak and silent running.

**002:** Guys, before we go any further, I have a huge favour to ask. For personal reasons I would like to be the one that rescues Kayla.

**001:** These "personal reasons", would they have anything to do with the fact that you already know so much about Kayla and her family?

**002:** Yes it would bro, at the moment that is all I wish to say about it, though rest assured, once the mission is safely concluded, you will all see why it needs to be this way.

The four mice now travelled through the streets of the town without being seen or heard, they now arrived at their destination, a large building with what looked like minimal security, the three bikers though took no chances and rode right up the side of the building and stopped on the roof.

001, 002, and 004 now dismounted from their bikes and activated their personal invisibility cloaking devices, then they entered the building through an open sky light.

**001:** Ok bro's, this is it, show time, judging by the heavy security presence at the end of the hall, I would hazard a guess that is where we will find Miss Diamond. 004, I want you to go with 002 to rescue Miss Diamond, but I want you only to watch 002's back, I will go and subdue the guards. It goes without saying, but be careful guys. Let's do it.

001 led the way and swiftly took out the three guards that were in front of the large double doors. Once the guards were down, 004 used the full force of his huge booted right foot to kick the doors open, both 002 and 004 now entered the room and seeing that there was no further security issues, they both deactivated their invisibility cloak.

**004:** Bro, she's all yours, I will stand by the doors and watch your back.

**002:** Thanks, big guy.

002 now walked over to the heavily sedated female mouse, he quickly noted her bronze coloured fur, which had occasional flecks of white running through it. It had been many years since he had last seen Kayla, though she was that much older, he was happy that she hadn't changed much.

**002:** Miss Kayla, wake up sleepy head, it's me, Throttle, we've come to get you out of here!

Suddenly, the young Miss Diamond's eyes began to flicker open, at first she cowered away from Throttle.

**Kayla:** Who are you? And what do you want?

**002:** Have I changed so much in the past few years that you no longer recognise me?

**Kayla:** Throttle? Is that you?

**002:** It sure is ma'am, I've come to get you out of here.

**004:** Er' bro, I hate to cut short this touching reunion but we are about to get a whole lot of unwelcome guests, so I suggest that we vacate whilst the vacating is good .

**002:** Ok bro we are on our way. Now Miss Kayla can you walk?

**Kayla:** I'm afraid not Throttle, they sedated me pretty good. I don't want you and your team to get hurt waiting for me so please just go.

**002:** Miss Kayla, forgive my insolence, but I did not come half way around the world to rescue you, only to be told to leave.

Throttle now stood in front of the weak female mouse and turned with his back to her, he then lowered himself and moving his hand behind him he felt the fur of the young ladies legs, he then cradled her buttocks with his hands and pulled her on to his back, he then rose back to his full height and made back towards Modo, Jet and the open doors that would lead them to safety.

They all stood beneath the open sky light, 001 whistled for the bikes to send down their ropes to aid the bro's escape. 007, now exited his DB5, and with the use of his repel gun, managed to climb up to the roof of the building, in order to give his bro's some covering fire, should they need it. First to emerge from the opening was 002, still carrying Kayla on his back, he was closely followed by 004, then just as 001 was about to emerge from the sky light, a shot rang out.

As if in slow motion, 007 ran to the edge of the sky light, pulling out his golden gun as he did so, he pointed his gun directly at the five men below the opening, and pulled the trigger five times in rapid succession. Seeing 001 hanging on to his rope by only his tail, 007 leant down and offered 001 his hand.

**007:** Bro, take my hand, I will help you up.

001 did not need telling twice, he grabbed at 007's outstretched hand and connected with it, 007 now clamped 001's hand in a vice like grip so that there would be no fear of 001 slipping from his grasp and falling to his certain death.

007 now slowly raised to his feet, pulling the injured 001 with him. With 001 now safe, 007 collapsed to his knees, again looking through the sky light at the five dead bodies below.

007 now felt a strong hand on his left shoulder and a rather shaky hand on his right shoulder, he looked to his left it was 004.

**004:** Nice one bro!

004's words didn't seem to register in his mind, then he turned to his right and looked straight into the eyes of 001.

**001:** I owe you my life bro, and I vow never to forget that.

**002:** Bro's, this is all very nice an all, but I think that it's time that we leave before we get our tails toasted.

007 now repelled back down the side of the building and got back into the DB5, 001, 002, 004 and Kayla all rode down the side of the building on the bikes, at the bottom of the building, 002 transferred Kayla to the passenger seat of 007's DB5.

Throttle gave his bro this stark warning as he secured the unconscious female into the passenger seat

**002:** Bro, I'm placing a lot of trust in you now, don't let me down.

With a silent nod, 007 started the DB5's engine and the four mice plus one, all began the two day journey home.

Upon arrival back at Mouse Division HQ, I went down to the doors to greet the guys, we all arrived back at my office.

**Me:** Welcome back guys, and indeed welcome Miss Diamond. 001, I see that you have been injured, you will go and have that repaired at once.

**001:** But sir, what about the de-briefing?

**Me:** That can wait, your health and well being are what matters to me at the moment, now go, and Commander, well done, that goes for all of you.

**001:** Thank you sir.

001, left my office to go and have his arm wound repaired. I now had the task of informing Admiral Tusk of the successful outcome of the first mission.

**Me:** This is 000 calling Admiral Tusk, come in please.

**Tusk:** Ah 000, what can I do for you my friend?

**Me:** This is a mission update call sir, the mission was a complete success, I have the delightful Miss Diamond in my office as we speak.

**Tusk:** That is indeed good news, though I see that you totally disregarded my advice and included Throttle on this mission.

**Me:** That I did sir and I apologise, but as it turns out, Throttle was the best mouse for the job.

**Tusk:** Mm so I see, who else did you send on this mission?

**Me:** The team consisted of 001, Commander Black, 002, Throttle, 004, Modo and 007, Matt Bond.

**Tusk:** I would like you to give my hearty congratulations on a job well done to each of them.

**Me:** I will pass on your congratulations, and thank you, 000 out.

**Me:** 007, I believe that 002 placed Miss Kayla's care in your capable hands, I would now like you to discharge you duties and take Miss Diamond to the Medi bay, then, and this goes for all of you, grab yourselves a well earned rest, good job guys, I'm proud of you all.

001 came back to my office after his visit to the Medi bay.

**001:** Sir may I speak to you in private please?

**Me:** Come on Commander, the mission is over, you don't have to stand on ceremony now. What can I do for you?

**001:** I know that this was our first mission and all, but I would like to put Matt Bond forward for a commendation, after I had been shot, he single handedly took out the five bad guys that were below me, he then risked falling through the sky light himself to take hold of my hand and haul me up, in short, he saved my life. I know that he is still a little shaken by the experience.

**Me:** Say no more Commander.

I now activated my intercom.

**Me:** Charley, would you please ask 007 to return to my office please?

Two minutes later and there is a knock at the door to my office.

**Me:** Enter.

007 now entered my office.

**007:** You wanted to see me sir?

**Me:** I did indeed, 007. I have been made aware by 001 that you single handedly saved his life and as such 001 has nominated you to receive a commendation, for performing above and beyond the call of duty, and I must say that having heard 001's report, I must agree with him, which is why I am going to commend you. Now at the moment I have no medals to give you, but rest assured I'm having some made, as soon as they arrive I personally will present you with yours.

**007:** But sir, I acted on pure instinct, after that I buckled and collapsed to my knees unable to move.

**Me:** 007, Matt, I have heard the whole story, so you collapsed to your knees, so what, before that you took out 5 bad guys, then you proceeded to haul 001 to relative safety, bro I'm proud of you. So the commendation stands.

007, now turned a bright crimson red with embarrassment.

**007:** Thank you sir.

There now came another knock at my door.

**Me:** Enter.

The door opened and in walked Kayla.

**Me:** Miss Diamond, you should be resting, you have been through one hell of an ordeal.

**Kayla:** You don't have to tell me, I was there, but I have a request to make of you.

**Me:** Whatever it takes, I will return you to your father on Mars.

**Kayla:** That is not my request. I would like to become an agent.

**Me:** An agent, but Miss Diamond, an agents life is not for a lady such as yourself.

**Kayla:** Should it not be my choice, am I not old enough to make and learn by my own mistakes?

**Me:** Very well, I will call your father on the vid comm, and if he's ok with your choice, then so be it.

Will Kayla's father allow her to join MI6: Mouse Division?, who knows, the answer to that will be revealed in the next chapter.

**IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND...SPY!**

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	4. The Ace Of Diamonds

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**The Name Is Black, Jet Black.**_

_Chapter 4._

_The Ace of Diamonds._

It has now been two days since our first successful mission, the mission to rescue Miss Kayla Diamond. I had ordered the guys back to our home on the Isle Of Man, including Miss Diamond, for a little R & R, heaven knows they all deserved it.

Once the guys had left for home, I made the call to Martian High Command.

**Me:** This is 000 calling Admiral Tusk, come in please!

Suddenly, the Admiral's face appeared on the screen of the Vid Comm.

**Tusk:** 000, this is indeed an unexpected call, what can I do for you?

**Me:** Admiral, you can try and talk me out of what I'm about to ask.

**Tusk:** Ooh sounds ominous, tell me more!

**Me:** Admiral, Miss Diamond has asked for my help.

**Tusk:** There is no shame in that, you guys have all done a stand up job in her rescue, it is only right that she turns to you again in her hour of need.

**Me:** Admiral, you misunderstand me, Miss Diamond wishes to become an Agent, in fact, I would say that she has her heart set on it.

**Tusk:** Now come on 000 enough with the jokes, what does she really want your help with?

**Me:** Admiral, I'm afraid it is no joke, Miss Diamond wishes to live the life of a Secret Agent.

**Tusk:** Absolutely not, preposterous thought, her father would never allow it, he would shoot me for even asking the question. Let me talk to her, and I will set her straight.

**Me:** Ok, well she is back at our home on the Isle Of Man with the guys, so you can reach her there, and Admiral, GOOD LUCK!

With that the Admiral's face disappeared from the Vid Comm screen. I just sat back and waited for the inevitable fireworks.

_**Meanwhile, back at home!**_

Everyone was lazing around, enjoying the precious few days off that I had given them. It was Rimfire who noticed the activation of the Vid Comm.

**Tusk:** This is Admiral Tusk calling the Biker Mice, come in please!

**Rimfire:** This is Rimfire Sir, what can I do for you?

**Tusk:** Ah young Rimfire, would you be a good mouse and ask Miss Kayla Diamond to come to the Vid Comm screen please?

**Rimfire:** Sure thing Admiral, I'll be right back.

Five minutes later, and Rimfire returns with the lady in question.

**Kayla:** Admiral Tusk, this is an expected pleasure, what can I do for you?, no wait I think I can answer that one myself, you want to try and talk me out of becoming a Secret Agent, how warm am I?

**Tusk:** Pretty close to boiling point my dear.

**Kayla:** I thought so, well Admiral, you are wasting your breath, it is my wish to become an Agent, so there is very little that you can do about it.

**Tusk:** Fair comment Miss Diamond, maybe I can't do anything about it, but your father can.

Rimfire could now see Kayla's fur standing on end, he had only just met the lady, but he recognised the signs of a lady about to explode into anger, so he beat a hasty retreat.

Kayla now spoke to Admiral Tusk in level and business like tones.

**Kayla:** Admiral Tusk, I am a 25 year old Martian female, which in my book makes me old enough and dare I say wise enough to make my own decisions.

**Tusk:** Yes but...

**Mysterious Voice:** No buts Admiral, if Kayla wants to get herself killed, then so be it.

Tusk span round to face the voice which was coming from behind him.

**Tusk:** Ambassador Diamond, please will you talk some sense into your very lovely but very naïve daughter, heaven knows I have tried sir, and failed.

**Ambassador Diamond:** Then Admiral, stop trying, my daughter is quite correct when she says that she is old enough to make her own decisions, I learned that many years ago, I'm afraid that though Kayla has her mother's eyes and looks, she has my determination and will. May I speak with my daughter?

A very shocked Tusk stood from his seat and slowly moved away, still unable to comprehend what the Ambassador had just said to him, the Ambassador now took over the seat and addressed his daughter directly.

**Ambassador Diamond:** So Kayla, I see you still have that knack of yours for getting yourself into hot water.

**Kayla:** Yes I do dad, but you know, I had a damn fine teacher.

**Ambassador Diamond: **Indeed, are you sure this is what you want?

**Kayla:** 100 sure daddy, besides, I will be working and training alongside my rescuer, Admiral Throttle, so I will be in safe hands.

**Ambassador Diamond:** Throttle is there?, well then that settles it, of course you may become an agent and with my blessing no less.

**Kayla:** Thank you daddy, I promise that I won't let you or my new team down.

**Ambassador Diamond:** I already know that, just try not to get yourself too badly hurt or worse, killed. Daddy...I mean, Ambassador Diamond out.

The Vid Comm now went blank, Kayla had pulled off the seemingly impossible task of wrapping her father around her little finger, **_Meanwhile back at the Office..._**

The Vid Comm screen in my office began to activate.

**Me:** Well, it took a little longer than I expected, but here it comes. A very pissed Admiral Tusk.

**Tusk:** 000, you traitorous mouse, are you there?

**Me:** Now hang on there Admiral, don't forget, it was I who tried to dissuade Kayla from wanting to become an agent, I know that Kayla, sorry I mean Miss Diamond, means a lot to you sir, believe me, if there was any way that I could change her mind I would have used it.

**Tusk:** Very well, I believe you, but now you got a new problem, now you have to train Miss Diamond up for active service, and 000, if I find out that you have cut corners with her training, I will hunt you down.

**Me:** Admiral, I never cut corners when it comes to the training of my agents, I know that their lives and the lives of the people that they are helping are on the line.

**Tusk:** Good, let me know when Miss Diamond has been fully trained.

**Me:** Of course Admiral, you will be the second to know, 000 out.

I cut the transmission before the Admiral had chance to shout any obscenities at me, I am a mouse of the world, but Admiral Tusk in full flow, now that thought scares me.

It has now been a week since the guys had taken a well deserved break, today would be the day that we would welcome a new member to the team, Agent 008, Miss Kayla Diamond.

With the rest of the guys being on active service, the job of training Kayla would fall to myself and Vinnie's son, Vince, ably assisted by Modo's son Rufus.

Finally, after a months intense training, with many injuries incurred, by both the teachers and the student, Kayla was ready. With a wealth of new knowledge and new skills at her disposal, she would be able to face what ever the world of the secret agent could throw at her.

I had though decided that at least for a few missions, that I would pair Kayla up with either Matt or Throttle.

It was now time for Kayla's first ever mission. It would be a protection mission, who would she be protecting?, well she will actually be protecting two important mice, hence the reason why I had teamed her up with both 007 and 002. The two important mice that they would be protecting were none other than Ambassador Diamond and Admiral Tusk, who are to appear at a meeting of all the world leaders. I called the three agents into my office to give them their mission briefing.

**Me:** Now, 002, 007 and 008, you have a very important protection mission to carry out.

**007:** What? You've put us on a babysitting mission, man that sucks.

**Me:** 007, would you prefer that I let two very important mice walk around the streets of London without the very best protection?

Throttle, thumped Matt on the arm.

**002:** Trust me sir, he wouldn't. Who are the marks if I may ask sir?

**Me:** Ah, straight to the point as always, that must be what I like about you Throttle, ok, the two marks in question are, Admiral Tusk and one Ambassador Diamond.

Kayla's face went as pure white as Vinnie's fur upon hearing her father's name.

**008:** Sir, I'm not questioning your orders, but do you think that this is the right mission for me to take on, after all this will be my first mission.

**Me:** Kayla, would the fear of your first mission have anything to do with the fact that you will be protecting both Admiral Tusk and your father?

**008:** Is it that obvious sir?

**Me:** Yes it is that obvious, but I do know what you are feeling, you are afraid just in case an action you take results in the death or serious injury of your father, and maybe, just maybe, there is a bit of fear that you feel that he will be watching you all the time, waiting for you to make a mistake. Let me tell you something 008, I have made both your father and Admiral Tusk aware of the fact that you are on their protection team, and both mice have told me that they already feel safer knowing that.

**008:** So, in essence, what you are saying, is that I should stop worrying and get on with my job?

**Me:** I wouldn't have put it in those exact words, but yes in essence, that is exactly what I'm saying.

**008:** Very well sir, we will accept the mission, and we will succeed.

**Me:** That's the spirit, now, normally at this point I would hand out a dossier on the mission, which would include photographs of the mark or marks, plus all their details, but as you all know the marks, all I will give you is their itinerary for the next three weeks. This is a 'round the clock' protection mission and should last for approximately three weeks. 'Round the clock' means just that, you three will go everywhere with the two mice, one of you will also sleep in the same room, you will of course each take shifts during the night, and stand guard outside the room.

I dismissed the agents, and told them to report to Q's lab.

_**At Q's lab**_

**Q:** Well I must say 008, you make a very...pleasing addition to the team.

**008:** Q, flattery will get you everywhere!

**Q:** You've been hanging around 007 too long, he's warped your mind.

**007: **Oh Q, you say the nicest things!

**Q:** 007, I've said this before, and I've no doubt I will say it again, but GROW UP 007!

**007:** Q, you cut me to the quick, I'm deeply hurt by your last comment.

**Q:** What, with a skin as thick as yours, I doubt it, now pay attention, the three of you, jeez, I don't know what's worse three uncontrollable Agent Mice, or a classroom full of unruly five year olds, mind you though I suppose there are amazing similarities between the two, they both act like five year olds. Anyway, you will each get a combined secret microphone and earpiece, so that you can stay in contact at all times, with the exception of 007, you will each be issued with a small but very powerful laser pistol, 007 you will of course retain your trademark golden gun, you will all also be issued with lightweight, full armour body armour, it is there for your protection as much as the mice that you are guarding so USE it. And finally, you will each be issued with a credit card which has a £1000.00 limit, you will also get £1000.00 in cash, this is not and I repeat _**not**_ a signal for you to go on a personal shopping spree, 007 I hope your listening, it is for emergencies only, for example, if your marks go into a restaurant, you will need to stay with them, so you may use either the card or the cash to order a meal and a drink, but I want receipts. As always, I would like the equipment, credit cards and cash returned to me at the end of the mission, and in pristine condition.

**007:** Q, relax, we are the good guys.

**Q:** I know, with the exception of 008, that's what scares me!

**008:** Yes, £2000.00 spending money, shoe shops here I come!

**Q:** I give up!!

The three mice now left Q's lab and headed to the recreation room to await the arrival of their mission.

One hour later, the Martian space craft lands on the roof of the MI5 building, amidst a tight mouse security cordon. 002, 007 and 008, made their way forward to the exit ramp of the ship and waited for the two important mice to exit the ship. The door opened and out came Admiral Tusk who was closely flanked by Ambassador Diamond, the two mice made it half way down the ramp and then were both flanked by Throttle. Silently, we all made our way back into the office, where 002, 007 and 008 took over the mission.

**Ambassador Diamond:** 000, that was one hell of a reception committee, thank you!

**Me:** Ambassador, of course you already know your daughter and Admiral Throttle, but I would like to introduce you to the third member of your protection team, this is 007, Admiral Matthew Bond.

**Ambassador Diamond:** Ah Admiral Bond, we meet at last, I have heard many stories of your exploits, before the birth of MI6: Mouse Division, and I'm also aware that on your first mission as a secret agent, you saved the life of your comrade Commander Black. I know that my daughter is in safe hands.

**007:** Thank you sir, that is indeed a glowing reference.

Matt now started to blush profusely, knowing that his previous exploits had been noticed by one so important as the Ambassador.

It was now time for the mission to begin, and it would begin with a gentle stroll around London. Ambassador Diamond and Admiral Tusk led the way from the building closely flanked by a well armed trio of mice, each one of them, prepared to take a bullet for the Ambassador and the Admiral.

The tour of London was now close to an end, suddenly the protection team would find out how good they were. A huge crowd of people were blocking the path of the two VIP's, instinctively, the three members of the protection team formed a protective shield, Matt to the left, Kayla to the right, with Throttle bringing up the rear, then it happened, three darts were fired from somewhere in the crowd, each dart found there intended target, the three mice of the protection team, within seconds they were out cold.

They awoke, still a little dazed an hour later, back in the office.

**008:** Whoa I got one Modo sized headache.

**002 & 007:** We all have!

**008:** Oh no, Admiral Tusk and my father, where are they?

**Me:** I'm sorry to say but they have both been taken prisoner, by a group that claims to be a faction of one of Mace's many groups.

**008:** Mace? Who is this Mace?

**002:** He was a Martian traitor, and on many occasions he has caused us much in the way of trouble.

**008:** You say was?

**007:** Yeah, he messed with us once too often, and Modo used his arm cannon and buried him under millions of tonnes of rock and rubble back on Mars.

**008:** It appears that he still has friends even though he is dead.

**002:** How did we get back here sir?

**Me:** You have Modo to thank for that, before you all left, he secretly implanted motion detectors on each of you, as soon as you had been immobile for more than two minutes, he knew that there was something wrong, so both he and Commander Black, made their way to your location and found you passed out on the concrete, the victims of knock out darts. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived, both Admiral Tusk and Ambassador Diamond had been taken.

**007:** Have we received any word on where they are being held?

**Me:** Yes we have, they are being held at some sort of oil platform in the middle of the English Channel, though we believe that it is more than what it seems.

**007:** I volunteer to go and rescue them.

**Me:** Very well, I know that Q has something to help in your rescue mission, but I will send 002, 004, 005 and 006 as a decoy, to help you get in unnoticed.

With all of the mission details sorted, it was now time for Matt to go to Q's lab.

**007:** So Q, what do you have for a water rescue, I don't know, maybe a high powered, highly armed Jet Ski?

**Q:** A Lotus Espirit.

**007:** Of course, that was going to be my next choice.

**Q:** Really 007, do you have to be so flippant? Of course this Lotus comes as standard with all the usual gadgets and weaponry, but it also has one other feature, at the push of a button it becomes a submarine.

**007:** Somehow Q, I don't think that idea holds that much water.

**Q:** Do grow up 007, I beg of you.

**007:** Sorry Q, but that will never happen.

**Q:** I was afraid that you would say that, now go and rescue those mice, and for heaven sakes be careful.

With that, Matt made his way to the Lotus and drove it out from the garage. Once Matt hit the streets of London, he met up with his bro's and their bikes.

**007:** Where is Miss Diamond? I felt sure that she would want to wave her father's rescue team off, and wish us well.

**005:** I haven't seen Miss Kayla since we were in the office earlier.

**007:** Oh well, her loss, ok bro's, we haven't said this in a while, but the time just feels right somehow, so you bad mammajammas, it's time to rock...

**All:** ...And Ride.

The guys all now arrived at their departure point, the beach at Dover. The guys got on board the ship that would take them out to the Oil Rig and help them create a diversion, meanwhile, 007, drove the Lotus into the sea water, once deep enough he pressed a button on the inside of the Lotus, the dashboard now changed from a car dashboard to submarine gauges, and four propellers extended out from the rear of the car, the water that had started to seep into the car, was now driven out as the pressure equalised inside the car. Matt began his journey, unseen, towards the Oil Rig.

007 was now two nautical miles from the Rig, and concentrating heavily on the sea in front of him, he hadn't realised that he had a stow away, in the form of Kayla. She sat in the passenger seat, the shock of seeing Kayla sat next to him, nearly made Matt lose control.

**007:** Kayla, what the hell are you doing here?

**008:** Oh come on Matt, did you seriously think that I was going to let you glory hounds have all the fun to yourselves?

**007:** We're mice ma'am, not hounds!

**008:** You know full well what I meant, I see why Q has such a hard time controlling you guys. Anyway, have you forgotten who one of the captives is?

**007:** No ma'am, I haven't forgotten. Ok I will let you help, but please, don't lose track of our goal, we get on to the Rig, whilst the guys create a diversion, we rescue the captives, and leave, is that clear?

**008:** As crystal.

007 used the periscope on the Lotus to check on the progress of his diversion.

**007:** Bingo, the guys are there and creating havoc, now it's our turn.

The lotus pulled up alongside the docking platform of the rig, both 007 and 008 went into action. Whilst making their way through the interior of the rig, they encountered a few mice and rats who were still loyal to Mace, though they really didn't stand much chance against the two highly trained and heavily armed agents. They eventually located the holding cells, and found both Admiral tusk and Ambassador Diamond, both of whom were in a bad way, as soon as Kayla saw her father, she noticed a deep gash on his forehead and dark bruising around his mouth and cheeks, she let out a shrill squeal.

**008:** DADDY, what have these animals done to you?

**007:** Easy Kayla, I will blow the cell door and then you can help me get them out.

Matt proved to be as good as his word, as he skilfully blew the cell door lock. Kayla rushed into where her father lay.

**008:** Matt, they are both out cold.

**007:** Ok, Kayla, do you think that you can manage to lift your father and help him out of the cell?

**008:** I will die trying bro!

After ten minutes of lifting and semi dragging, both Kayla and Matt complete with the two now ex-captives, found themselves at the main docking area and heading for the ship that the guys had moored alongside.

**002:** Kayla! What the hell are you doing here?

**007:** Admiral Throttle, it's a long story, and one that can wait until we get back home.

**002:** Very well, but when we get home, we are going to get to the bottom of this.

Kayla and Matt now made the Ambassador and the Admiral comfortable in a cabin of the ship, Rimfire would tend to their many injuries, and generally keep his eye on them, whilst Matt and Kayla made their way back to the Lotus. Once back at the Lotus and safely inside Matt operated the view screen to make sure that the ship that had the guys and the two VIP's on board, had safely released it's moorings and was on it's way home. He now turned the Lotus away from the rig and dived down to 100 feet.

**007:** 008, open the glovebox and you will see a joystick with a red button on top of it.

Kayla opened the glovebox to reveal the joystick.

**007:** Now Kayla, on the screen in front of you, you see the rig with what looks like a focus box that you would normally find on a camera, move the joystick which will move the box, until the box is on the centre of the rig, then push the red button.

Kayla now watched the targeting screen with interest and moved the joystick until she had the target in her sights, with the target locked, Kayla now pressed the red button, there was a sudden whoosh as four missiles launched from the rear of the Lotus and sped there way towards their intended target.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, followed by a shock wave that travelled through the water, nearly knocking the Lotus out of control, Matt managed to get the Lotus back under control and raised the periscope once again.

**007:** Now that's a sight that makes this mouse a very happy mouse indeed!

007 now let Kayla look through the periscope, a broad smile spread across her face.

**008:** Now that's what you get for messing with the 'Ace Of Diamonds'.

**007:** Oh please, that's worse than one of my jokes!!

**008:** Except my young friend, mine was no joke, now Matt, will you take us home please?, I wanna make sure that my father and Admiral Tusk are ok.

I sat in my office awaiting the return of my finest agents. Having taken The Ambassador and The Admiral to the Medi bay, the guys all now made their way to my office.

_**In My Office...**_

**Me:** Kayla, why are you here?, you weren't on this mission.

**008:** I'm sorry sir, but I must confess to stowing away with Matt, and before you reprimand him, he was not aware that I was there until he was well over half way to the rig.

**Me:** Is this true 007?

**007:** Yes sir it is, though as it happens, Miss Kayla was a great help, she carried her father from the cell whilst I carried Admiral Tusk out, then it was Kayla's dead eye targeting that levelled the rig.

**Me:** Thank you for your report 007, you and the rest of the guys are dismissed, go and get yourselves a well earned rest, I'm proud of you all, you turned a near disastrous mission into one hell of a success mission, well done, all of you.

The guys all turned to leave the office.

**Me:** 008, will you please remain.

**008:** Yes sir, though I think I know what's coming.

**Me:** I know that you feel somehow responsible for what happened to your father and the Admiral, but that was no excuse for putting yourself and 007 in grave danger. As it is, all went well, and we even managed to destroy another group that were loyal to Mace, so kudos all round. Now 008, go be with your father.

**008:** Yes sir, and thank you.

A week has now passed since Kayla's first mission, both her father and Admiral Tusk's injuries, though severe, are now well on the way to healing. As for Kayla, she has gained her first commendation and is now a commander. I'm sure that this commendation will be the first of many.

I will end this chapter with a quote from Ambassador Diamond:- **I now have a spy who loves me!!**

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	5. The Search For 000

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**The Name Is Black, Jet Black.**_

_Chapter 5._

_The Search For 000._

It was 18:30 hours on a cold, wintry Monday, the guys had all returned back to our home on the Isle Of Man, for some well earned R & R, we had been very busy for the past few weeks, saving people, saving mice, recovering lost or stolen items.

I had remained at the office just finishing off the last of my reports. With my reports now finished and filed away, I began to feel very tired, so I decided to make my way back to the house, though it would be a three hour journey home, I knew that once I was out of the office and in the open air, I would soon wake up enough to make the journey home.

I decided that before the journey, I would first walk to the secret parliament restaurant to get something to eat and drink, I had called the guys and told them of my plans, and that once I had gained food and drink, I would return home. I was now literally feet away from the secret entrance, suddenly I was clubbed around the head from behind and all went black.

_**Four and a half hours later, back at the house...**_

Throttle was wondering around the house asking everyone he bumped into if I had returned. The next mouse he found was Matt.

**Throttle: **Hey Matt, has Vin returned home yet?

**Matt:** I haven't seen him since we left the office, why?

**Throttle: **I'm getting worried, he should have been back by now.

Throttle now made up his mind to try and call me on my mobile, he selected my number from his contact list and pressed call, the phone began to ring, there was no answer, until my answer phone activated. Throttle now knew that there was something wrong, as he knew that I never went anywhere without my mobile, he went to find Commander Black, to voice his concerns.

**Throttle:** Jet, I have to tell ya, I'm a little concerned about Vin, he hasn't arrived home yet, and his mobile has just gone to answer phone.

**Jet:** Hmm, that is strange, he would normally answer his phone, even if it meant pulling up on the side of the road, as he hates to use the answer phone. Ok Throttle, we'll give him another half an hour, we'll try his phone again, then if there is still no word, then we'll go and begin a search.

_**Meanwhile in the back of a van somewhere just outside of London...**_

I begin to come round, I find that my hands are tied behind my back and that my feet are tied together, my head still feels a little fuzzy after receiving the blow to my head.

**Me:** Damn, where the hell am I?

I try to wriggle free of my bindings, but to no avail. I spot my mobile on the floor in the corner, it must have dropped from my pocket when I was bundled into the back of the van. I slowly began to inch my way towards the phone. After what seemed like hours, I managed to get to my phone.

**Me:** Damn, it's switched off.

I sat on the floor of the van, which was now moving slowly, I managed to feed my feet and legs between my arms, thus meaning that my arms were now in front of me, I leant down and picked up my phone. With a little difficulty I managed to flip the phone open and switch it on.

**Me:** For the love of Mars guys, please don't try and call me now.

I now moved down my contact list, until I came to the first of the guys, Jet. I pressed the call button, and again with some difficulty, I lifted the phone, good, it's ringing. Jet answered his phone.

**Jet:** Vin, where the hell are you?, me and the guys are worried sick.

**Me:** Jet, I can't talk too loud as I may be heard, I have been kidnapped, I am in the back of some van and we are moving, I have been taken by three human males. I will now put my phone back on the floor but I will not end the call, then that way you can triangulate my position from the signal of my phone, and Jet, please hurry.

Jet did not say another word, and I slowly put my phone back on the floor just behind the rear wheel arch of the van. The van suddenly stopped, so I pulled my feet and legs back between my arms so that my arms were again behind my back. The van doors open and three masked men enter the back of the van, it appears that one of them had heard a noise and they had pulled over to investigate, when their investigations revealed nothing the three men began to beat up on me, I received four blows to the face, several kicks to the ribs, and several kicks to my groin. After the punishment beating, I again blacked out.

I must have been out cold for a few hours, but I again began to come round, I could feel a streak of dried blood that had flowed from my mouth and down the side of my muzzle, my face hurt like hell, as did my groin and my ribs, but I was still thankful, I was still alive. Suddenly there was a small explosion, and the van came to a screeching halt, then came the sound of gun fire and laser blasters, my cavalry had arrived.

The battle raged for half an hour, then suddenly silence, had the guys all met their doom?, suddenly my question was answered, the rear doors of the van flew open to reveal a huge black furred mouse, Jet.

**Jet:** Vin, if you don't mind me saying so, you have let yourself go a bit, what a time to let your standards slip.

**Me:** Commander, get me out of my bindings, then I will show you my standards.

**Jet:** Guys, what do ya think, should we let him out, or do you think that he looks quite comfortable in the van?

I began to try and get to my feet, but started to stumble, Jet entered the van and let me stumble onto him, he managed to support me and led me from the back of the van. With Jet continuing to support my weight, Kayla gently removed my bindings. I now felt another gently lift my right arm and place it around his neck, it was Matt. With Matt now supporting my weight, he walked me slowly to his Cadillac and gently eased me into the passenger seat.

**Me:** Oh crap, my bike, what about Lightning, he's still in the parking garage back at the office.

**Jet:** It's ok, your bike has been taken care of, Rimfire will ride it back to the house for you.

As soon as I realised that my bike was ok, I fell into a deep sleep. It was now Saturday morning, I had been out for the count for four whole days, I awoke with a pounding head, aching ribs and a very sore groin. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to my mirror, I was suddenly shocked by the image that looked back at me, two huge black eyes, a bandage around my forehead, several stitched cuts to my arms and legs and torso.

I slowly turned away from the mirror and exited my room, I made it downstairs and to the kitchen, where Daniel the chef was working on a meal for the guys.

**Daniel:** Hmm, I'm not a doctor, but I prescribe, herbal tea and aspirin.

**Me:** You read my mind, what's left of it.

Daniel let out a small giggle, and shouted through the open kitchen window to the guys outside.

**Daniel:** Guys, Vin is awake.

The guys all raced into the kitchen to greet me.

**Vinnie:** Aaaooowww, look who decided to join the par-tay.

I winced at the volume of the white furred mouses voice.

**Me:** Vinnie, please, my head feels like I just did ten rounds with Modo, on top of being incredibly drunk.

**Vinnie:** Oops, sorry Vin.

Daniel placed the herbal tea and the bottle of aspirin on the kitchen table, I pulled out a chair and gently eased myself down into it. I took my medication and drank my herbal tea.

I looked up from my mug of tea, straight into the eyes of Admiral Tusk and Ambassador Diamond.

**Ambassador Diamond:** Well Vin, it appears that your big heart is hiding a deep strength, you took a licking, and kept on ticking.

**Admiral Tusk:** And the trick with leaving your phone behind you on the floor of the van without ending the call, pure genius. When you started the agency, I thought that you were going to start to lose your edge, I now see that I was wrong and if anything you have become sharper and stronger.

**Me:** Thank you for those kind words, but if you don't mind, I would like to get back to work!

**Tusk:** Not a chance, you haven't fully recovered yet.

**Me:** But Admiral, who will look after the agency?

**Jet:** I have taken temporary charge of the agency, until you are well enough to return.

With my head still pounding I did not wish to force an argument, so I just accepted the fact that I was going to be out of action for a while.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


	6. The Wolves First Day

A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**The Name Is Black, Jet Black.**_

_Chapter 6._

_The Wolves First Day._

Another Monday morning, another three hour journey to the office, same old same old, except today there was something different, I was not on the back of my bike, I was in the back of a BMW, a heavily armoured BMW at that. I was surrounded by some new faces. To my left was Julius, a borwn furred wolf all 6 foot 2 inches of him, to my right was Wolverine, a black furred 7 foot wolf and up front in the drivers seat was Wolfie, a 6 foot 5 inch silver furred wolf, in the front passenger seat was Agent Kayla Diamond, the guys had found the wolves in a cave that had been created in the bottom of one of the cliffs at Dover, they had now been trained and had joined the team as my personal bodyguard's. This was to be how I would travel from now on, the car, a specially rebuilt BMW 7 series, 10 inch thick armour plating, 10 inch thick bullet proof glass, a 6.5 litre V8 Super Charged engine with twin turbos, Intelligent 4 wheel drive, and Run Flat tyres, this thing could go through a brick wall and not even get a scratch.

One and a half hours into the journey and not a word had been spoken, "Come on guys, say something!", I remarked, Wolfie was about to speak but was cut off by Julius, "Wolfie, keep your concentration on the road, we don't want to run off the road and into a ditch on our first day do we?", Wolfie replied "No sir!". I decided that enough was enough and shouted, "Ok Wolfie, stop the car", at first Wolfie ignored my order and carried on driving, so I shouted again, this time more insistent, "Wolfie, I pay your salary, so you will do as I command, now stop the damn car!". Wolfie pulled the car to the side of the road and brought it to a stop, my next command had everyone surprised, including Kayla, "Ok, everyone out of the car, and I mean NOW!!".

We all exited the car and stood at the side of the road. I looked at first to Kayla, then to the three wolves, "Guys this is doing my head in, it's a three hour journey to the office, it's a three hour journey home, if you think that I'm travelling for six hours everyday in complete silence, you can think again!!", Julius now spoke to me, "I'm sorry Vin, it's just that it's our first full day as your bodyguard's, and to be honest, we are more than a little nervous", I looked at Julius with a wry smile on my face and replied, "At last, the great Julius speaks. Ok guys, look I know that you are all nervous, but I want you all to try and overcome that, try and act as normal as possible, because if an attacker was to see that you were on edge, I wouldn't stand a chance, and you will have failed on your first day!!", Kayla and the three wolves told me that they would try and be as normal as possible from now on, we all got back into the car, Kayla switched on the cars radio and within minutes we were all singing at the top of our voices, there would also be some strange head movements, the song that was playing, Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.

After the song had finished, we all looked at each other, then burst out into fits of laughter, suddenly the air of nervousness was lifted, we continued the journey to the office, chatting about what lay ahead of us for the day.

Upon reaching the secure parking garage of the office, Kayla exited the car and left the garage and entered the office through the main door, as for myself and my three bodyguard's, we walked to my secret elevator. Once at the elevator, we waited for it to arrive, the doors opened and we all piled in, talk about sardines in a can, one pretty well built mouse surrounded by three hugely well built wolves, things were going to get a little friendly from here on in, I just hoped to god that one of the wolves hadn't been eating baked beans or curry the night before, because otherwise, we were all going to be in big trouble.

The elevator finally arrived at my office with no incident, the doors opened and Julius and Wolverine were the first to leave, I then began to move towards the doors just as Wolfie began to do so, we collided, the resulting blush on both of our faces was plain to see by all concerned. Julius berated Wolfie for his impatience, "Hey Julius, it's ok, there was no harm done, apart from the temperature being raised a few centigrade", came my reply, Wolfie's blush deepened, whilst the rest of us fell about laughing. Matt, Vinnie, Throttle, Modo and Kayla all rushed into the office to find out what was going on, though to spare Wolfie any more blushes, I made out that I had tripped over something, which was why we were all laughing.

Did the mice believe me?, I have no idea, did I care if they believed me?, not a chance, the wolves had already proved their loyalty to me by putting their lives on the line by becoming my bodyguard's, so it was only right that I prove my loyalty to them.

After our fit of laughter, the three wolves all took to their posts, Julius would be posted right outside my door, Wolverine would be posted at the exit of the main elevator, and Wolfie would be by my side.

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
